


depaysement

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blind AU, Fluff, M/M, Minor Angst, Oneshot, blind!kageyama, first fanfic for this fandom, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 12:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17059805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 《 "(n) when someone is taken out of their own familiar world into a new one." 》





	depaysement

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction for this fandom, so I hope I did okay!!
> 
> (Feedback is always appreciated!)

Sleepiness had overtaken the two young boys quite easily after school. Well, it was not hard. The bed had looked so comfortable; multiple comforters resting on top, fluffy pillows just waiting to be laid on. Hinata could had easily imagine the feeling of the cool pillow underneath his fluffy, orange hair—but, he did not have to, because here he was with Kageyama on top of them.

The atmosphere was lovely, smelling of sweet spring hair—like honeysuckles and cherry blossoms on a sunny afternoon. Kageyama listened to the sound of his boyfriend’s heartbeat going _ba-dump ba-dump_ in his hearts. The sound soothed him, and he felt his breathing slow as a result. Hinata scratched his scalp, nails lightly raking against the taller boy’s head. He was holding him on his chest, but looking towards the ceiling emotionless.

Everything in the world felt right in this moment of time…but Hinata’s mind had a habit of wandering, and his mouth was no better than his brain.

“Kageyama-kun?”

Said boy grumbled into Hinata’s chest. “Hmm…?”

Hinata giggled lightly, his boyfriend’s voice sounded so gruff and rugged—it was almost too cute for him to bear.

“What do you miss most about me?”

Kageyama lifted his head up and looked into his boyfriend’s eyes—or, well, he thinks he looked into his boyfriend’s eyes. It is often hard to tell just where things are on a person, even their body parts, when you are struck blind so young in life. Kageyama blinked slowly, trying to shake the sleep out of his faded eyes.

“….your hair.” He answered softly. Hinata smiled and held his boyfriend’s face in his hands.

Kageyama’s face was well-defined and sharp. Sometimes the other team members would joke around that anyone who brushed their hand against his face would cut themselves severely, but Hinata knew that his boyfriend would never hurt him…or at least he would try not to. Kageyama instinctively leaned his face into Hinata’s hands and closed his eyes, trying to feel them against his cheeks.

“How come you miss my hair?” Hinata asked quietly, but his boyfriend could practically hear the smile playing upon his lips. Kageyama knew it was there. It always was when he did something that Hinata would consider “cute”…which was apparently finding comfort in the familiar. It was something that Kageyama could not really help at this point in his blindness.

“I miss the color. It looked like summer time, and the mochi I would eat after a long workout.” He answered honestly, moving his face so that his nose landed on Hinata’s hand.

It smelled like soap, from the bathroom just down the hall—but once again, Kageyama found comfort in what he could recognized. Hinata must know that, because he had always been doing his best for him after that.

Sitting on the sidelines at volleyball functions was never something Kageyama had imagined. He had always thought he would become a famous player and have a great team to back him up, fans from all over Japan chanting his name…

But that went out the window when he went blind. Now Kageyama sat on the bench and listened to the squeaking of shoes against the gym floor, where the volleyball smashes onto the ground, and his fellow teammates grunting as they hit the ball with all of their might. It was truly something Kageyama had never wanted, but life was funny like that—deciding what you wanted for you.

But if those terrible practices meant that he could curl up with Hinata afterwards? Kageyama would sit through a million practices.

“That’s actually ironic, you see!” Hinata moved his hand to scratch at Kageyama’s scalp again. “Your hair reminds me of the winter…it’s like, cool and dark, but still really nice.”

Kageyama smiled.

“Yeah…thanks, Hinata.”


End file.
